Outrun
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Raven leaves her abusive boyfriend at the altar, he wants her back because she holds his most shameful secret and he holds hers, forced to run she turns to the only person she can trust her psychiatrist, Dr Orton, obviously AU
1. No way in hell

**A/N **Ok new story, I thought of this early hours of the morning when I was meant to be sleeping having just come off nightshift. This suddenly struck me, its AU and yes its a Raven/Randy story, hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1** **No way in hell**

Raven Michales walked up the isle, her flowing white dress trailing the ground. Today was meant to be a happy day, she was getting married to a wonderful man, wonderful may be stretching it, a man none the less. Raven only felt eternal sadness, willing herself not to cry she made it to her husband to be. Everyone in the church settled down and listened as the minister set the wedding in motion. On a day that Raven was meant to happy, she only felt trapped and soffacated. Looking at her husband to be, Cody Rhodes, she suddenly felt a sick loathing. She didn't want to marry him anymore, she just wanted to be free again, free and away from him. When they first met, he was so sweet and gentle. It was like he worshipped her but as the time drew on, the sucessful business man became abusive. He would hit her at least once a week, his insults coming faster than his compliments, she only agreed to marry him because she was too scared to say no. He had proposed in his now usual threatening manner. Raven had no choice but to say yes. And now standing opposite him she badly wanted to run away, run away and never ever look back.

"And now Cody, your vows"

Cody started talking and not shockingly it was mainly about him, she was only good because she was with him. He didn't say anything about loving her or anything good about her, it was all about him and that was it. Raven couldn't find any words to say about Cody and luckily he let it go, saying that she was so over whelmed with un-dying love that it had taken her voice.

"Do you Cody take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Cody smiled at his bride, even saying yes to marrying her seemed to disgust him.

"And do you Raven take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

For the first time in months, Cody let her have her own opinion. Raven just looked at him, those eyes that she come to love only saddend her more.

"Raven? Do you accept Cody as your husband?"

"No"

Everyone looked at her in shock, Cody's face turned red with anger at her speaking out of turn. "What?"

"I don't love you anymore Cody" Raven got out before hitching up her dress and making her way back down the isle, little tears flooding down her face, she just wanted it to end, even if that meant breaking his ugly heart.

Raven went straight back to the house she had called home, quickly she took off her gown and threw on some black clothes, grabbing a bag, she threw in what she could carry. Taking the cash she had saved without him knowing, Raven quickly rushed to her car and sped from the driveway. Raven had no idea where she was going and for the first time since meeting Cody, she felt really good about that.

**A/N **Should I continue?.


	2. She knows too much

**Chapter 2 She knows too much**

Two days after the failed wedding, Cody was still stomping around his mansion in a foul mood, seething anger rushed all over his body and nothing that was said could stop it. It pounded in his head and threatened to burst at any second. He thought he had broken her, feared her into silence and wrapped around his bony finger for eternity. In two days, Raven had managed to slip off his radar, he had no clue where she was, Cody didn't care if she was alright, as always he was more concerned about himself and how this was affecting him.

"Any news Teddy?"

He looked down shamefully, Ted Diabiase was usually the best man at finding people, but that slippery little bitch had even managed to elude him, Teddy took that personally, when he found her and eventually he would, he was going to have a little fun with her, fun that she would wind up enjoying, they always did.

"No Code, she's just vanished"

"Well make her un-vanish!" Cody shouted making the walls shake "You are meant to be finding her Teddy!"

"Cody, maybe you should just let her go" Teddy said gently, the younger man looked at him coldy as Teddy went on with his point, "If it was meant to be, it was meant to be, maybe you should just accept that she doesn't love you how you love her"

Cody snorted with cold laughter, his eyes lighting up for the first time in days "You think I want her back because I love her?" Cody suddenly struck him hard across the face "Wise up you fool, I want her back because she knows too much. I am making my way into politics and that whore could ruin my career before it even starts. I want her back so she's silent, not because I love her"

Teddy couldn't help the sigh of relief, he never liked Raven. She always came across as a spoiled brat, if Cody didn't pay enough attention or spend enough money on her, she acted out. Cody hated putting her back in line with is fists, but with Raven it was the only thing that seemed to work.

"Your job is to find her Teddy"

"And shoot her on sight?"

Cody smirked "No, bring her back to me, I want to have a little fun with her before she's silenced"

"Cody!"

"Yes Alberto, what is it?" Cody looked to his mexican hitman inpatiently, Cody had far too many allies for his own good.

"I have been doing some digging on your runaway bride, with what I found, maybe its best if we leave her to kill herself"

"Alberto, she has to be silenced, if she isn't then she will find some way to ruin my career, I will not have that. Not now, not ever"

"Cody, she has no familia, no amigos, she has nada. Being out there on her own with nothing, She will take care of herself, and even if she does come forward, they will check her background and against your's, who will believe her?"

Cody hated to admit it, but Alberto had a very good point, maybe he could slip through the cracks, again. Humiliation however was something that couldn't be easily forgiven or forgotten, she had made her bed now she had to lie in it.

"I still want her found, bring her to me and if you two do your jobs correctly, perhaps I'll let you have whats left of the little bitch when I'm done"


	3. Small diners cause trouble

**Chapter 3 Small diners cause trouble**

In the dead of the night her car stopped running. She wasn't sure how long she had been driving but from the empty gas tank she guessed it was a while. Relenting to the empty car she managed to make it to the small gas station. Raven killed the engine and just sat there, wondering what the hell she should do now. There wasn't much she could do, still it was better than being known as Mrs Rhodes. Raven could only hope that Cody had forgotten her but she knew that deep down there was no way in hell that would happen. She had hurt the most sensitve part of him, his pride. Raven let out a deep sigh and finally pulled herself from the car. Taking a deep breath she wondered what she should do first, coffee or gas. She had little money so she couldn't over spend but she reasoned she had enough for at least one coffee. Paranoid thoughts invaded her skull so with a little hesitation she opted for gas, knowing her luck she wouldn't fill it up and then she would be stuck when people came knocking. Her hands were freezing and she wasn't even sure if they were moving. After the car was filled and she made sure the damn thing was actually still working she headed inside to pay. Warmth rushed over her small body and Raven wondered if it would be ok to sleep here the night, it was a lot warmer than the car. Raven glanced at the giant clock on the wall, two minutes after one. Walking slowly and earning the strange looks from the owners Raven took a booth and looked into the darkness. Already she had a little plan, get a coffee then go to the next town and stay in some motel that could only be described as flea-bag. Still it was better than being married to Cody.

"What can I get you honey?"

Raven looked up at the waitress and for a moment she wasn't sure if she should even speak. Being with Cody Raven quickly learnt that she was better seen not heard. She flicked her mousy brown hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes burning on the small girl. Finally Raven said something, it was so quiet the waitress had to ask her to repeat it.

"One coffee coming up" She looked her over again taking in the skeletal frame "Would you like a slice of pie?"

Raven would of killed for a slice but her money had to be spared, she could go without food for the meantime, the human body was only meant to last days, thanks to impromptu training, Raven could last almost a month without being fed.

"No thank you...Melanie" Raven squinted so she could see the nametag. Melanie gave her a smile and headed to the coffee pot. Raven put her head in her hands and thought about everything that had led to this moment, she should of known that Cody was too good to be true. When he first met her and connected her to the uglyness Cody merely put his arms around her and held her tight. Raven felt so safe, so loved. Many nights he helped her dodge the past and the more he helped her the more she fell in love. No one can escape the past forever so when it came knocking in early July Raven gave up hope and went away, her heart breaking as she left Cody. Three days later she was free again, free to go back to Cody. That was her second mistake. Cody had changed when she returned, he no longer loved her, no longer did he keep her safe, all he did was hurt her. Raven shook herself a little trying to free her mind from him but it wouldn't work. He would always be there, invading her head and making her small. A small tear slid down her face, he wasn't the only one that was allowed to hurt her, when he was away at a meeting, she was left with his friend Alberto and his partner in crime, Ricardo. Things would always start the same way, nice as pie and suddenly Alberto would find a reason to beat her. Too many times Cody had returned to find her black and blue and tears pouring down her face. It hurt even more when Cody told her she deserved it. One day she could take no more and on animal instinct she swung at Alberto, Raven left the house that day in an ambulance with a broken arm and other various bloody injuries, still Alberto's broken nose was well worth it. Even if after she was released three days later she was in for another beating from Cody. Raven was shaken from her thoughts when Melanie put her coffee in front of her along with a generous slice of pie.

"I didn't order any pie"

"Its on the house" Melanie gave her a gentle smile as she went back to the counter. Raven smiled greatfully knowing exactly why Melanie had given her food. Thanks to the sadistic rulings of her ex, Raven was nothing more than skin and bones. She had made another mistake in telling him about her strict training of going without food. He would starve her along with his daily beatings, her severe weight loss didn't mean anything to him, as soon as she behaved she would be allowed to eat again. Trying not to face dive at it Raven picked up her fork and began to eat, the pie was the best thing she had had to eat in what felt like forever. Raven glanced at the waitress, she was alot older than herself but still held a pretty quality. Melanie lent over and talked to the cook, she guessed they were married. He was older looking than his wife but Raven could see in his eyes that he loved Melanie. Raven couldn't help the jealousy, she wanted that. Grow old with the one you love, there was a time that she thought that she could have that with Cody, obviously not.

"What the hell is that?" Melanie said looking out the window. Raven followed her gaze terrified to the core. She knew them instantly, two of Cody's friends. a sinister scotsman Drew and his mexican hitman Alberto. They poured around her car, looking in the windows, tapping on the glass. Taking her coffee she jumped behind the counter in hopes that she could hide. The cook looked down at her, "What the hell?"

Raven pleadingly put a finger to her lips, begging with those smoky pools to hide her. He didn't say anything more he just looked up as the door chimes rung. Melanie shot a look at her husband, he tilted his head subtly to the counter where the young girl was hiding.

"Evening gentleman" Melanie greeted them nicely, Melanie wasn't a small woman by any means but these two men towered so high she felt so much smaller.

"Evening" Drew smiled at her "Wondering if you could help us?"

"With what exactly?"

"Where is she?"

Melanie looked at him confused "Where is who?"

Drew's smile didn't waver for a moment, stepping a little closer to her the plump woman his eyes darkened "I know she's here, her car is outside so again where is she?"

"I don't know who your talking about so kindly take a step back from me"

"Enough!" Alberto shouted "Where is she puta?" He glared down at Melanie. Fear resounded throughout her but for some reason she also felt empowered, there was no way she was going to let these bad men get their hands on that small girl.

"I will thank you not to come into _my_ diner and throw your damn weight around" Melanie poked him in the chest, "Now kindly get off my property before I call the police"

Raven took a deep breath and shut her eyes. This was it, now she was on her way back to that monster and her life would be spent in pain and misery. When she opened her eyes all she felt was a strange calm, she was back, back in the only place where she would survive, because survival was the only option. Standing up she put up both hands in defeat.

"Here I am, I'll come quietly if you leave the two owners alone"

Alberto looked at her unwilling to bargain with her. He hated bargains and it was made worse when it came from a common woman. "You can't bargain your way outta this one whore"

Raven couldn't help the little smile, "Cody wants me back for some sort of sick beating, you will only be able to fufil his orders if you leave Melanie and Eddie alone"

Alberto knew she was right but that didn't make anything any better. Alberto wasn't sure why but he didn't like the look in her ashy pools, where fear usually resisded it was replaced with a eerie calm, he had to be very careful. Raven jumped back over the counter, taking one last mouthful from her coffee she was ready. Alberto grabbed her arm in his grip and started to pull her towards the exit.

"You cannot take her!" Melanie shouted, fearing for the young girls safety.

"Shut up!" Drew shouted punching her straight in the mouth. Eddie jumped the counter to aid his fallen wife. It was exactly the distarction Raven needed, catching Alberto in the groin he dropped her arm. Drew came running at her and her small foot swung round like a martial arts pro, Drew fell back into a booth and Raven flew out the door. Sliding across the bonnet she jumped in the car and sped away, adrenlin sourced throughout her body. Now she was back, back and better than ever. Cody wasn't the only dangerous animal out of the cage. The game was on. It had been so long since she had played, she had missed it more than she realised, as always she would be the only one left standing. No one ever beat her at hunting, no one.


	4. There is no plan B

**Chapter 4 There is no plan B**

Raven was still breathing heavily by the time she got into the next town, she was so sure that she heard shots ring out after she left. Her heart went out to the two diner owners, she never meant for innocent people to get hurt. Driving quickly to the first motel she decided it was time she made a plan, a plan to make this all stop. There wasn't much she could do right now, she was low on everything and since eating that pie, her stomach had decided it was hungry, that pie wasn't enough. It didn't help that she wasn't even able to finish it. Locking the car she pushed the dingy looking door open. Behind the dirty counter was a runty looking man doing a crossword, clearly he was trying to stay awake. Raven pressed the little bell, he didn't look up but he spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Raven's first thought was how his voice was a tad homosexual, out of all the things she had to think that. She looked to his name plate._ Evan Bourne_

"I'd like a room please"

"Fifty bucks a night" He said without looking up. He just kept going on with his crossword. Raven dug in her wallet, cursing loudly Evan finally looked up at her. The first thing to cross his mind was how was she even upright, her frail skeletal bones looked like they were about to fall apart. "Problem?"

"I've only got fourty-eight." Sighing she pushed the notes back in wallet and headed to the door. Another night in the car trying to keep warm but also trying to avoid minoxde poisoning.

"Where are you going?"

"To my car" Raven shrugged sadly. Pulling the door open she cursed herself, if only she had skipped on the coffee, right now she would be in a bed and warm. Instead she was in the backseat hugging her own skinny frame in a vain attempt to stay warm. Raven sat up a little and started to fish around, she was pretty sure she had left her long coat somewhere in the backseat. "Finally a little luck" Raven muttered gabbing the coat and spreading it like a blanket. It wasn't much but it helped, every little bit always helped. Raven shut her eyes and for a moment she was safe. Sharp bangings surrounded her, for a moment she thought it was one of Cody's men, realising that they would of broken in by now she sat up and wound down the window. Evan's light blue eyes burnt on her, "Would you still like a room miss?"

"I haven't got enough money"

He gave a sigh, Evan didn't usually let anyone slip through the cracks, his kindness had been taken advantage of once too many times before, but seeing the small girl in her car shaking, he knew that he had to help her, even if she slipped through that would be alright because for the first time in a long time, this was someone that actually needed to slip through.

"You can have two nights free, but in exchange you can't moan about the room" He sensed that she wouldn't take the room unless she could pay for it, she didn't want to be the begger on the streets, when your a begger, you've hit rock bottom.

"Done" Raven smiled gently pulling herself up and out of the cold, she kept her jacket. It had been a while since she had worn it and knowing her she had left random things in the pockets, she could only hope it was something helpful. When they got inside Evan went around the counter and handed her a room key, "I've only got room three empty,"

"Thats fine" Raven was just glad for the room and the posible thought of a bed. She pulled her money out again, "I've only got fourty eight but you can take it"

Evan shook his head and pushed it back to the young girl, if looks were to go by she would need it for food. "Like I said two nights free." He gave her a look "Whats your name dear?"

"Fenix. Fenix Smith"

"Well Ms Smith I hope you have a pleasant stay" He smiled gently "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"If you don't mind"

Evan showed her the way to her room, dirty marks all over the door. Raven could only hope the sheets were thick, she didn't even care if they were dirty. She pushed the door open and a damp smell hit her nose, still it was better than the car.

"Can I get you anything else?" Evan asked hoping she would say food, he didn't like that he could see her bones, it was just un-natural and gross.

"Phonebook" Raven said as she went in and sat on the bed. Evan closed the door and went to get the book. In two moments he was back, the torn apart book in his hands.

"Anything else Fenix?"

"No thank you" Raven shut the door in his face and locked it. Right now little snippets of a plan were coming together. Raven opened the book and started to pour through the pages. For a moment she left it and decided to look through her jacket in search of a pen and some paper. She had no idea what was in this jacket but she figured it would be something of use, she couldn't remember why she would of left it in the car if she didn't need it so bad. In the first pocket she found her cellphone, she had no idea how long it had been in there, she was going to tell Cody she lost it but didn't have the nerve. He bought it for her so he could know where she was at all times. In the second pocket she found a full packet of smokes and a lighter, thankfully the lighter still worked. Raven was so thankful for the nicotine, after the crap with Cody she needed it. He forbade smoking, he wanted to be the one to kill her, not nicotine. In the last pocket she found a pen and some paper. Raven knew she wouldn't find money but it didn't stop her from hoping. Going back to the stained phone book she began writing out her numbers, firstly if survival was possible she would need a weapon. She took notes of all the weapon stores in the sleepy town, before she left she was going to get her knives. Slight mumblings exploded as clear as day exploded around her, going to the window she saw two more of Cody's men. Two sumo looking men, one white, the other black. She knew the black one was known as Mark. Mark something. They looked around her car for a moment, talking to themselves about something. One of them suggested going inside and taking her back tonight but the other said no. They said that they would follow her tomorrow and bring her back then, that way there was no escape she could make. Mark went round to the back of the car and did something that she couldn't see, glowing with glee they just went away. Raven glanced at her watch, deciding to stay she figured she would look at it in the morning. Right now she needed to sleep because her body was almost at shut down mode. She wasn't sure how much running she could do tonight. As she fell asleep she wondered how much longer she could run, she had been running for ten years. Still her need to survive would outweigh any thoughts of stopping the running, afterall survival was plan A and there was no plan B.


	5. Exchanges of all kinds

**Chapter 5 Exchanges of all kinds**

Raven slept well into the morning, she wasn't sure if that was smart but she knew she needed the sleep. She only woke because the cellphone was ringing, picking it up she wasn't surprised to see it was Cody ringing. Clicking it off the drilling sound stopped, she was more surprised that it held over a hundred missed calls. Raven laughed a little at the irony, late at night she thought the sound was in her head or outside, she didn't expect it be him calling her. Pulling on her clothes, she gathered herself and reminded herself of what she had to be doing today. Hopefully Cody and his bitches wouldn't do anything to stop that. Once she was ready she went out and went to the front, Evan was still there doing his crossword, he hadn't made much progress.

"Morning Fenix, how did you sleep?" He asked smiling at the young girl, even though her bones were still beaming through, the bags under her silver eyes were gone.

"I slept very well thank you Mr Bourne" Raven smiled genuinely "Did two men come in here lookin for me?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." Raven smiled again "Are you sure you don't want payment for last night?"

"No Fenix, seeing the bags gone from your eyes is enough."

She let out a giggle before thanking him again, she left so happily that he hated what he was about to do. Once she was gone he rang the number the two men had left.

"She just left, didn't say where she was going"

"Thank you. I'll do the rest"

Evan could only hope that God had mercy on his soul, looking at the bag of money under his counter he could only pray that the young girl would be alright. He was assured that she wouldn't be hurt, stupidly he believed them.

Before getting in the car she checked what they had done, paranoid that they had placed a bomb. It wasn't a bomb, it was a GPS. She could only hope that Evan's money was worth her life. Yes she knew he had been paid off, why else would his face drain of colour when she mentioned two people that he hadn't met? They went in and struck a deal with the naive motel keeper and like every other bastard, he traded her life for money. Well she had a way to fix all that, and fix it she would. She went straight onto the next town, no cars were following her, their plan was simple. Wait till she thought she was safe at the next motel and then strike, because she didn't know about the GPS on her car, no she was just a stupid broad. Well Raven wasn't stupid and they were fucking around with the wrong psychopath. They would learn that eventually. Once she was in town she stopped her precious car at the first passer-by's she saw. Two young men who thought they were 'gangster' From where she was she could tell they were of mexican decent. It didn't really matter to her, it was just something she noticed.

"Hey!" Raven called out, she had tried to remove the tracker but once it was off they would know, so ditching was the only option. Trust Cody to play some hard ball. "Come here buddy!"

Looking at each other confused they went over to her, "What?"

"How much money you guys got between you?"

"What?"

"How much money you go between you" Raven repeated looking at them evenly.

"Why?"

"I thought we could do a trade, you give me whatever money you have and you guys can have this car. I figure your walkin because you have no car, I would like to change that"

"Are you serious?" One of them asked not believing this was even happening.

"As a freakin heart attack. Look, I'm a little low on time so either you want it or you don't"

They quickly went into their pockets and dug around for cash, they weren't about to pass up such a golden opportunity. "We have one hundy between us"

Raven stopped the engine and got out, quickly she searched it for her personal stuff. There was nothing else in there, all she needed was in her jacket. "Pass the money, then you get the keys"

Hesitating a little they passed over the bills, Raven counted it before putting it in her pocket. Flicking the keys over to them she smiled gently. "Whats your guys names?"

"I'm Hunico and thats Cumacho"

"Nice. Well enjoy amigos, oh by the way could you direct me too a phone booth?"

"Would you like a lift to one?"

"No thanks Hunico, I should really stretch my little legs. Enjoy the car" She saluted happily as they bid her good bye and sped off. Raven couldn't help the smile, boy was Cody in for a big shock when they caught up with the two mexicans, with any luck he would presume that they took the car and left her to die. With any luck Hunico wouldn't have the time to tell Cody what actually happened.

Raven went straight to a phone booth and pulled up the phonebook, it was attached to the booth which made her wonder, did people really want to steal phonebooks that badly that they had to be secured to the wall? She couldn't exactly fight that logic, after all she and her sister Iziah did that once. It really annoyed the next person to use the booth. Pushing her dead sister aside she flicked through the pages to what she needed. _Sheamus' weaponry & firearms_. Writing down the address she put the book down and made her way down Main street. She knew that she couldn't hold a firearm due to her history but she could hope she would be able to have a weapon, it actually made no difference that Raven couldn't have a gun, it was hunting knives that she had been trained in anyways, knives were more deadly in her hands than any gun. Soon her dear ex-hubby would know that. The weapons store was exactly what she thought it would be, shiny weapons and warning posted all over the walls. When the chimes went off, Sheamus looked up. A bag of bones with cloudy silver eyes started looking around at his knife display. Raven ignored the ginger man's eyes as she kept looking at the sharp weapons. Selecting two she took them up to her, hoping that she would be able to have them. She had already decided that they would be her's, she would do _anything_ to gain those knives. Survival had taught her one thing, you had to be willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, you couldn't hold yourself back, you had to go up and over the edge because if you didn't thats when you got caught. And then you were screwed. Screwed for life.

"May I help you lass?" His thick irish accent poured over her, it made Raven want to ask if he was drunk, swallowing her smart comments she looked up at his huge frame.

"Just these please"

He took them and looked them over, "Yes a great peice of work, the maker died just after these came out, shame really, she was good at what she did"

Raven didn't say anything as he went on,

"Id?"

She passed over her sister's Id, it wasn't hard to pass for her sister, afterall they were twins. "Alright I-zeah" He stumbled over the name, just to help him out she said it correctly.

"Iziah"

"Iziah, according to this Id your a little young to be carrying a weapon"

"I was hoping you could look past that?"

Sheamus let out a laugh, he would over look it, mainly because he wanted to get rid of those knives. It only reminded the big irishman of the tragedy that struck his store, the day she died was the day his stock stopped being the best. Weird thing was he had never met her or even knew her name, all he knew was her name was _Nosoip_. He thought that was weird in itself but he stopped questioning that as soon as he saw the work. Then suddenly they stopped coming and he recieved word that she had died in a tragic house fire. His store took the blow hard and at times the big irishman was barely surviving.

"Alright lass that will be two hundred and fifty dollars"

Raven counted out her money, she was fifty bucks short. Looking up at him she wondered if she could do this, swalloing all disgust and remebering survival she batted her pretty little eyes. "I'm a little short but I'm willing to pay in some other way"

Sheamus looked at her, hardly believeing what she was suggesting, it only told him one thing. She would do anything to get those knives.

"Lass" "I'm short fifty dollars so I'm willing to offer an hour with me"

Sheamus looked to his watch thoughtfully, she was offereing an hour so why not take advantage of it? "My wife will be back in twenty minutes" He started not making Raven feel any better. Not only did she have to fuck some stranger, he was married.

"She would like me to clean the back room, however I'm not much of a cleaner"

Raven sighed in relief "You want me to clean the back room for you?"

"You clean the back room and the knives are your's for a hundred"

Raven actually could of kissed him for that, remembering that he was a married man she restrained herself. "Thank you so much!"

"Well get to it lass, I don't want my Mrs knowing I didn't do as she asked."

Exactly eighteen minutes later Raven was done with her cleaning, Sheamus was very pleased with her work, he would have to remember her the next time he needed a cleaner. He rung up the order, happily Raven paid for her brand new knives. He threw in the shief for free, he was still beaming at a job well done.

"Thank you Sheamus"

"Your welcome lass, now enjoy those knives they were made by the best"

"I will" Raven promised before heading on her way. Of course she knew they were made by the best, she would reconize her sisters handiwork anywhere. Raven looked at her list again. Now she had to make it to St Louis, there was only one person that could help her and she could only hope she got to him first. Putting her list in her pockets, her hand brushed over the cold metal made by her own sister. It was a shame Izzy died in a tragic fire. A fire that Raven set.


	6. Shoot 'em up

**Chapter 6 Shoot 'em up**

The endless ringing wouldn't cease, it tumbled throughout the house, bringing the quiet out of the night. Sam Orton tried to ignore it but it just kept going. She wasn't surprised that she was in bed alone. After ten years of marriage, they had finally hit rock beds, fighting all the time. The annoying ringing finally stopped and she assumed her 'husband' had finally picked up.

Dr Orton was having a peaceful sleep when the phone rung, he was used it by now but it was still annoying.

"Dr Orton" He said sleepily, his eyes not open. He knew giving out his home phone would be a bad move but he had to give it out, if everything was to stay on track then he had to make risky daring moves.

"Doc?"

That scared voice woke him up instantly, her usual confident voice laced with childlike fear. "Raven, whats wrong?"

"He's trying to kill me Doc, you have to help me" Raven pleaded, Randy could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Raven where are you?"

"I don't know" Raven trembled "Please help me Doc!"

"Raven shut your eyes and take a deep breath. When I count to three everything will be ok. One, two, three" Randy took a short breath trying to calm himself, Whatever happened to Raven, it was enough to scare her silly. "Raven, tell me, where are you?"

"I don't know" She said calmly, "But I can smell the roses, I like roses, they remind me of the old days. Roses are only pretty if they are white, I like white roses"

He knew where she was and now all he had to do was keep her there. "Raven I'm coming to get you, stay where you are and remember those calming techniques I taught you"

"Please help me Doc, my hand really hurts and I think I'm dying"

When Randy made it to the rose garden inside the local park, he couldn't see her but he hoped that she was ok. After a moment of searching he finally found her, huddled under the rose bushes, trembling with fear and cold.

"Raven?" Randy asked gently and instantly Raven jumped up. Clinging to his neck her whole body shook in his arms.

"Doc he's trying to kill me"

"Who?"

"Cody. I left him and now he's trying to kill me"

Randy pried himself away and took a proper at her, blood surrounded her face along with cuts and scrapes. The blood pooled around her left hand which was wrapped in a dirty bandage.

"Raven lets get you somewhere warm" Randy picked her up gently, she looked up at him, her eyes shining with childlike fear.

"Please help me Doc"

"I will help you Raven, I promise"

When he got her back to his home she looked around as though she had never seen a house before. Randy helped her to a chair and took a proper look at her hand. "Raven what happened?"

"I don't know" Raven looked at him simply, whatever had happened, her brain was now blocking out the unpleasantness. "Doc can you help me? Please I don't wanna go back to him"

"I won't let him take you Raven"

Randy went into the bathroom and pulled out some fresh bandges, when he got back to Raven, she was asleep. Her small body rising and falling as she finally relaxed. Without waking her, he tended to her hand. It was pretty nasty gash and he could only wonder how she got it, hopefully in the morning she would be more fourthcoming about what happened. After he was done he took his place in his favourite chair and made himself a plan, he needed to get her out of the game, of course he couldn't do that until he had suceeded. Randy let out a sigh, and suceed he would.

He woke up in the morning to the sounds of Sam making coffee and toast. He shook himself before pulling himself out of the chair. Sam handed him a bit of toast, looking to the small girl scornfully. "Who is she?"

"Patient" Randy said simply grabbing a coffee, "She's in some trouble so I'm helping her"

"I don't want her here Randy"

"Too bad, she will be here for as long as it needed"

Sam slammed her fist against the table "Randy she is dangerous, I read her file and I don't want her here"

"Samantha this is my house and she will stay as long she needs"

"If its a bother I can leave" Raven said gently from her spot, she didn't expect his wife to be willing to help, she was just an expendable pawn that wouldn't be missed if she was gone.

"You are not leaving Raven" Randy said firmly "You wanted my help and thats what you will get"

"She's dangerous!" Sam protested, "I don't want her here"

"Randy can you re-wrap my hand?" Raven asked ignoring his wife, just from looking at her, Raven hated her. Randy got up and grabbed some bandages, Raven got up slowly and looked at his wife. Grabbing her wrist she pulled her so they were almost nose to nose.

"If I'm sent back to Cody because of you Sam, I swear to God I will find you and slit your throat so fast the blood will still be blue"

"Don't you dare threaten me you psycho"

"Its not a threat sweetheart, its a promise" Raven growled squeezing so the blood stopped coming.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked, quickly she let her wrist go.

"Yeah, my hand hurts Doc"

Randy took her hand and began dressing it, he failed to notice that Sam's face had drained of colour. "Now Raven you can stay here for as long as you need or at least until your hand heals"

"Are you sure Doc? I don't wanna cause trouble"

"Its no trouble" Randy spoke shooting a look at his wife, she rolled her eyes angrily and stomped from the room angrily. Randy didn't notice or he just didn't care.

Later that night Randy cooked Raven's first proper meal in days, he watched amazed as she wolfed it down in a matter of seconds. Sheepishly she asked for more, Sam served it up grudgingly, she made it no secret that she didn't like Raven staying here. Sam looked past the fact that the girl was obviously scared and injured. Raven was just an inconvience, all Sam wanted was her husband to die, he died and she could cash in on the life insurance. Sam knew however that Randy wouldn't just up and die, he was a health freak just to spite her and live forever.

"Raven would you like to tell me what happened?" Randy asked softly as Sam attended to the dishes. He was sure he heard his wife huff with annoyance.

"I don't know Doc, I was ok and then I had blood gushing from me"

"You said you left Cody?"

"Yeah, at the altar. It was my wedding day but I just couldn't marry him" Raven looked up at him with that same childlike fear "Please help me Doc, I don't want to go back to him"

He clasped her tiny hand almost lovingly "I give you my word Raven I will protect you"

Ripping metal surrounded the house, screams filled the tiny space as the house suddenly became a warzone. Randy dived for Raven knocking her off the chair. His lean body covered her's as the surroundings exploded. Smashing glass and fluffy cushions errupted and Randy could only count the seconds until it stopped. As fast as it came the noise stopped, the house was now a bomb site, he didn't want to get up in fear that it returned. Racing tyres squealed outside, loud hollering echoing down the quiet street. He got up and looked down at his patient. Blood spattered her tiny frame, his face drained of colour as he looked down at her un-moving frame.


	7. Kinfe to a gun fight

**Chapter 7 Knife to a gun fight**

Raven never thought she would open her eyes again, when she did she thought that the bastard had won. Getting her vision back properly she found she wasn't dead but in hospital, Randy had saved her. Again. "What happened?" Raven asked groggily, trying to sit up. Randy looked down to the fallen angel, he looked perfectly fine, a little scratched but other wise ok. Raven however held a very heavily tapped arm.

"Those pricks shot up my damn house" Randy said softly yet it still sounded rough and evil. Raven's hand flew to her mouth.

"Doc I am so sorry, I never meant for that happen"

"Why is he trying to kill you Raven?"

"Because I left him at the altar, I embarrassed him and he won't take that lightly"

He clasped her hand softly "Well you rest up, then we'll decide what to do"

Raven tried to get up but it was hard, the pain in her arm was jarring. Raven pushed through it, if she had the pain then she was still alive and every second she was alive she would only get stronger and more determined. She couldn't and wouldn't let Cody win, not while she still had options. "I can't stay here Doc, I'm a sittin duck. He ain't just gonna come along and pick me off so fuckin easily."

He pushed her gently to the bed "Raven, you are in no condition to be going anywhere"

Her eyes widened but not surprised "How much did he pay you? I hope its worth it Doc"

"No on payed me anything Raven," He said pateintly "You have various injuries, you are in no shape to run"

Raven managed to get out of the bed, pulling on her clothes was hard but with a little help from Randy she managed it. "I don't care I can't let him just come in and pick me off, not when I'm still alive and kicking"

Raven was about to push out the door when she saw him in the flesh walking towards her room, that smile only made her more dertimined to escape, escape right from underneath his bulbous nose. She motioned for the phone, quickly she pushed in the number in hopes that he would stop walking. His smile lit up even more when he saw it was Raven calling.

"You just stay put honey and I'll come get you and take you home" He said sweetly, anything to get her in one place.

"I've already escaped you idiot" Raven spat out harshly, looking at his every move. "You know where I'm going Cody"

"You have no where to go Raven, one call is all it takes, one call and your on your way back"

"I'll make it to West Newberry first, I make it to Mass and your done"

"Theres nothing in Mass for you Raven, except your death"

"I make it to Mass, I get to Detective John Cena before you do and your done. Your career is over and you'll have nothin left, nothin just like those bastards that called themselves my family"

"He won't believe you" He spat out already angry that even with an injury she had eluded him. Clearly she was smarter than he gave her credit for. "You have nothin to prove your story"

"I think the arm will pretty much work Cody, you get done with conspiracy to commit murder and then its only a matter of time before you crack, they always do"

"You listen to me you little bitch!" "I'm bored of talkin to you now, I've just arrived at the sunset hotel, only one more stop and I'll be in Mass, hope to see you there _lover_"

Cody swore angrily smashing the phone into several bits, luckily he strode away from her room. Raven sighed in relief, she had managed to buy herself some more time, hopefully it was enough time to get out of the hospital. With a little help Raven managed to make it to the parking lot, Randy didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say. He had seen this many times from the small girl, her eyes rolling in her skull made him a little nervous. Most patients seemed to only want the drugs, and not exactly smart. Raven however was alot smarter than he realised, smarter and far more dangerous than anyone actually realised. He had read her file several times, read it and wondered if he could still go on with his plan. Raven moved silently through the lot looking for a car, she kept the hisses of pain to herself, Randy figured it was the pain that kept her going.

"This one will have to do" Raven muttered looking at a random car. She hoped that the driver had left the keys but sadly this was reality and not a old horror movie, or a _Bruce Willis_ action movie. Randy watched in amazement as she fiddled the lock open, she made it look so easy.

"You gettin in or am I leaving you to tell that bastard where I am?"

Randy went to the other side and slid in once it was unlocked. Raven fiddled again and the car roared to life. Pulling out and driving itno the night, Randy decided it was time to try and get some more answers.

"Raven what happened to your hand?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, she just kept driving. When she did speak her voice was soft again. "There was an accident"

"What kind of accident?"

Again she was quiet for a moment or two, "What happened to Sam?"

"She didn't make it" Randy said quietly, "She took a few bullets to the head and heart"

"I'm sorry Doc. Really I am"

Her tone suggested that she wasn't that sorry, not that Randy could blame her, he wasn't exactly sorry either. He knew that his wife only wanted his money, money that she would get upon his death. He let out a breath, he wanted to tell Raven how the bullets suddenly started but he couldn't. He knew for a damn fact that Sam told Cody where she was, she had planned to leave the house while they were alone. They would die and she would get the money. Thankfully it didn't work out like that.

"Don't be, I'm not" Randy said in blunt cold honesty. The only one he did care for was Raven, he knew that was a mistake but he couldn't help it, he had crossed the line but found that he didn't care, he wanted to keep crossing it, crossing the line until the line was just a dot.

"The love evaporated like water in the desert I guess"

"Yeah something like that" Randy glaned at her as she somehow managed to drive. "Raven what happened to your hand?"

"Accident"

"Yeah you said, what kind of accident"

She didn't say anything, her mind just skipped back to what happened, she still couldn't believe that it was real but the marks on her hands said it was.

_*Mind skip*_

Raven stuck out her thumb in hopes that someone would stop, she just needed a lift to the next town, St Louis then she would be safe. Raven was happy to walk but sadly her legs didn't agree. Finally a sleek black truck stopped.

"Where you going?"

"Next town"

The two twins smiled at her "Well get in"

Raven climbed inside and looked properly at the two girls. Ordinary and plain was the first thought.

"I'm Brie and thats Nicki" The driver smiled at her "Where on our way to the next town too, girls party night"

"I'm Fenix"

"So why you going to St Louis?" Nicki asked from the back, she lent over so she was closer to Raven, it creeped her out but she didn't say anything.

"Theres a convention for my favourite video game and I thought I would check it out" Raven shrugged, the two girls gave her a strange vibe, one she couldn't explain.

Brie let out a slight giggle "Its been such a long ride, and the bitch in the back won't drive"

Nicki rolled her brown eyes looking at Raven "Told her, she's the driver and I'm the muscle but she just don't get it"

"How long have you been driving?"

"A few days" Brie shrugged glancing at Nicki "You have no idea how hard its been"

"How hard what has been?"

"How hard its been trying to find you Raven" Nicki grinned "But now we have you, everything will be a-ok"

Raven grabbed Nicki and pulled her from her spot, her brand new knife right at her throat. "Do as I say and she don't get hurt"

Brie feared for her sister but she couldn't let Raven see that, she refused to let Raven go after all the mindless hunting. "You won't hurt her Raven"

"You really wanna risk that" Raven pressed the kinfe further into her pretty little neck. "Pull over and she lives"

Brie kept driving not believing a word that Raven said. Brie let out a scream as the knife slid over flesh. Nicki was dead before Raven ever let her go. "You monster!" Brie screamed whacking out at Raven with her free hand. Raven kicked her hard making the breath stop in its tracks. Pushing open the door open she tossed the twin out onto the secluded road. Raven quickly took control of the moving car, slowing it to a stop. Looking in the rear veiw mirror, Brie was pulling herself up, still screaming. Raven backed up fast, a glorious bump and thud bought a happy smile to her face. Two more enemies down and pretty soon it would be Cody. Tossing Nicki out she went back to driving, now all she had to do was make it to St Louis and she would be ok. Squeling tires raced behind her,

"Oh would you just fuck off already!" Raven yelled looking at another black pick-up. "Just die already!"

Raven jumped forward as the car rammed her, her head bounced like a ball off the staring wheel. Her head bounced again as the car kept ramming. She lost control and the car worked against her, flipping out of control and losing all brakes. Her body flew and bounced as the car finally came to a stop. Coughing and spluttering she pulled herself from the wreck, she was more amazed that the only injury she had was the mass blood pouring from her hand. Looking up, a tall darkened figure stepped towards her, she didn't see him she was busy looking at the sign behind him. _Welcome to St Louis._ She had made it, she would be safe.

He leered over her, the worlds best at finding people, Teddy looked her over like a raw bit of meat. Raven pulled out a knife making his whole body quiver with laughter, his gun seemed to shake with mocking.

"You are one stupid bitch, bringing a knife to a gun fight"

Raven flicked her good wrist as hard as she could, the knife flying deep into his throat. Teddy stumbled back, his own blood choking him. He dropped his gun and piled to his knees, trying to stay alive. Raven pulled the gun to her, rolling her eyes that he wasn't dying fast enough, she emptied the full clip right into his ugly face. Hopefully that was message sent. Taking her knife from the dead man she put it back in her shief, she would never forget the raw power of the gun, she wanted to keep it but that was useless. It was empty. Walking away from the blood and gore she headed into St Louis hoping that Dr Orton would help her, he would either help her or she would kill him. Another body wasn't about to make a difference, even if she did love him.

_*Back to the driving*_

"Raven what happened?" Randy asked again softly, her quietness was starting to make him edgy.  
"Not important" She waved it aside. "I have my plan Doc, I can either do it with or without you"

"Of course you have me Raven, you always did"

"Thank you Doc, I knew I could count on you"

Randy could only hope his friend John would listen to them, this wasn't apart of the plan but as always Randy had to make do.


	8. Secret calls

**Chapter 8 Secret calls**

Randy had tried to get the whole story out of Raven about what happened, but she had just shut down. She just concentrated on her driving, every now and then her body would jolt and a slight hiss would escape her perfect lips. She turned on the radio and quickly found a rock station, Raven wasn't really much for rock, she had told him that, but since her sister's death, she had become more inclined to listen to it, it was like Harmoni was still with her. Keeping herself awake she sung along, at least she tried too. Raven had no clue what the song was so she just made up the words with her own. Something about a green jacket and a long knife. Randy tried to listen to the actual words but his eyes were too busy scanning the young girl. Many times his icy blue orbs had made that trip, he had to remind himself that his craving for his patient was wrong, so so wrong. Especially if she found out who she really was and why he was even in her life at all. Raven managed to make it to the next hotel she saw, thankfully it was in the middle of no-where. At least she hoped that Cody wouldn't look at the seedy hole where she would be. Randy helped her up to the desk and quickly got a room, Raven was starting to fade, all the energy she had was being stolen from her tiny body. He helped her into the room where she instantly collapsed on the bed. Her whole body seemed to relax as the softness took her. Her eyes closed but her voice was still at full force.

"What side of the bed do you want Doc?"

"Left" Randy said dismissively, it didn't matter to him because sharing a bed with the young girl was more than enough. "I just gotta make a phonecall"

"To?" Raven asked still lying down and not moving. Randy figured he would have to help her into bed. He wasn't sure if he liked that aspect or not.

"Just an old friend"

"Cody?" Raven asked finally sitting up and staring holes through Randy, "I hope his price is worth is Doc"

"Raven I am on your side, you have to believe that" He said again patiently, he knew that he would have to reassure her alot. Raven's paranoia went straight to the bone. "I don't want him hurting you anymore than you do"

"Good because I may be a bad person but even I deserve life more than he does" Raven said softly flopping back to the bed.

"You hop into bed and sleep, I'll be right back"

"Ok Doc"

Randy slipped into the quiet bathroom and made sure that Raven couldn't hear him, this was one phonecall she shouldn't be hearing no matter what. He didn't want to explain even though he knew it was evident that he would have too. Each ring made his heart thump, it always did that. It was a number he hated ringing.

"Detective Cena"

"Its me, I've got her"

"You know what to do now Rand"

"I don't think I can do it John, she's been through enough. I don't want her going through anymore"

"Randy you know you have to do it, its the only way"

Randy was silent for a moment, hearing John sigh he knew what the younger man was about to say. "Randy please don't tell me your in love with her"

He sidestepped that question, falling in love with her would really throw a spanner in the works and that wasn't apart of the plan. "John are sure this is the only way?"

"Yes and once its done you know what we have to do to her"

Randy sighed, thinking of that blasted file he read so many times, he even got his seceutary Tamina to read it, just to make sure the words were real. "Yeah I know, but I still hate using her like this"

John let out a sigh of his own "Just concentrate on gettin her to Mass, then we'll sort out the rest. Hows she doing in the meantime?"

"She has a bullet lodged in her arm and her hand is in pretty bad shape"

"Keep her under your watch at all times, keep going with your sessions and when she's ready, we'll move in for the kill"

"Yeah ok John, I can only hope that she comes out alive"

"Well thats your job Randy, keeping her alive by any means necessary"

After he hung up with his friend he went back out to the seedy little room, smiling a little his heart threatened to explode. Just seeing Raven curled up asleep, innocent and free he felt bad. He was using her, everyone was using her. He didn't want to hurt her but in order to end this, Randy knew that hurting her was un-avoidable.


	9. Flame on

**Chapter 9 Flame on**

Bright light peeked through the tiny room rousing Raven from a peaceful sleep, for the first time since leaving Cody, she was warm, safe and free to rest. Pulling herself up she looked at Doc, he truely was a thing of beauty. Many times her eyes had scaled his toned body, the daunting art splashed on his skin made him a different kind of doctor. She knew it was wrong to be attracted to another man while with Cody especially since he was a shrink but she couldn't help it, he was the first man to treat her like she mattered. He wasn't forcing her to do anything she didn't want too. It was a deep change that she wasn't used too. Silly little fantasies had strayed in her head many times, mainly when she needed to remind herself that she mattered. All the while Cody beat her she imagined Doc saving her and taking her away from him. All the times Cody raped her, she closed her eyes, shut her pained screams and for a moment she could trick her brain into thinking that it was Doc making love to her. She knew it was all kinds of fucked up but she couldn't exactly be blamed for that. Making her way out of bed quietly she went into the bathroom for a hot shower, hot water was another luxury that she had to give up since leaving Cody, still she would rather smell like a rubbish dump then be with Cody, it was a small sacrifice for her freedom. As she washed down her body, carefully avoiding the injured arm Raven's mind skipped back to Doc, she wanted him to be everything she was looking for but she knew that would never happen, not when he found out the entire truth. It was the only fault Cody didn't have, he accepted her even though her past wasn't exactly pretty, looking back she understood why he accepted it, he was just as cold as she was. Raven however still felt it was justifyed, Cody had no excuse other than being a fucktard. Soft tapping knocked her thoughts away, killing her a little more.

"Raven are you ok?" Doc's deep voice seeped through pulling at parts of her soul that she never knew exsisted. How badly she wanted him to come in and join her, come in and take her body, mind and soul away from all this ugly reality. That would never happen, she may as well just get used to that right now.

"I'm fine, just having a shower"

He said no more but he still kept an ear for her incase she needed him. Randy could only fight with himself over what he was thinking, stepping over lines usually didn't matter to him, whatever it took to get the job done but he found himself wanting more from Raven, he wanted to be the one to make her happy. Reading her history it would be a mission in its self but he liked the challenge. When she told him she was getting married, Randy instantly saw jealous red rage, he wanted Cody just to die for that, and then there was everything else about the fucker that Randy didn't like, but deep down he knew that Cody having Raven was the number one thing he hated about the man. When she finally came out, Randy had to will his beating heart to settle, Raven didn't seem aware that she was half naked, her usual jeans covering her legs and a black lacy bra that barely covered her large bust. Quickly he had to remind himself, that he was a doctor and she was a patient. Raven sat down and pulled on a shirt, Randy wasn't sure if he was thankful or disappointed.

"So are you still going to Mass?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah. Once I find Detective John Cena, everything will be ok. I hope you'll help me Doc"

"Of course, I'll help you anyway I can"

_Really? Then come make love to me till I can't feel feelings anymore_ "Really?"

"Yes" Randy swallowed the guilt, his mind was still thinking of the aftermath, after Cody had been taken care of then Raven...well she would be gone too. He tried to push that aside because his heart started cracking just thinking about it.

Raven looked at her watch which she couldn't even wear anymore "Well if we start now we should be able to get halfway"

Randy shook his head, he wasn't in any rush to get to Mass and have Raven taken away from him, "No, we'll stay here and rest for a couple of days, your in no shape to be running, not with your arm the way it is"

_Does that mean you'll make love to me til I'm deaf, dumb and blind? _"So what exactly are we going to do for a couple of days?"

"We'll find something, but right now I want to continue our session"

Raven let out a sigh "I don't really feel like talking Doc"

"Alright we'll talk when your ready"

Raven spent the night with Randy watching old movies on the black and white television. She didn't mind, she loved old school movies like that, it was a simplier time and Raven found herself wishing that she could live like that again, simple easy and without all the fucking running. The non-coloured images flashed before her eyes, it pulled her back to the day she started running, ten long years ago, she was younger then and alot more determined. It was normal day in her white padded cell, at least they all thought it was normal. From no something inside her snapped, with un-speakable rage and power Raven ran through the guards and fled into the free world, Raven found herself running, running and never looking back. Then she met Cody and things only got worse. Raven kept a sigh to herself. She was tired of running, she was getting older now and now she just wished she could lay down and just live out her exsistance without anyone prying in and forcing her to run. In her head she made a short to do list. It was how she would keep herself going until the right time. Firstly; she _would_ make it to Mass. Secondly; Cody would get his just deserts and she would end this the only way she knew how. Thirdly; she would admit the one thing to Doc that her file didn't say, she knew what was in there and her one big secret, well first equal big secret, wasn't in there. And lastly; if time permitted and the chance arrived, she would fulfil her fantasy with Doc. If her plan went as she hoped, she would never see Doc again so she wanted every part of him stamped with her forever.

The next morning as they went over the simple plan Raven decided it was time to let her first equal secret out of the bag, he had asked many times about it but she had always shut it down. What happened to her family that day in the fire wasn't up for discussion, until now. Raven asked about his childhood hoping it was bad, at least he would actually understand what she went through. Imagine her annoyance when Doc had a seemingly perfect childhood.

"I envy you Doc" Raven said sadly looking anywhere but him "Sometimes I wonder what life would of been like if I had a family like yours"

"Blaming your family, thats a cop out for you Raven"

"I don't blame them, they've been punished enough"

"Punished how?"

"I burnt down there house while they slept. It was a new sensation"

"Murder?"

"Hearing them scream." Raven let out a sigh. "Once I make it to Mass this will all be over and finally I'll get to rest"

Randy didn't say anything as they started their journey. Raven would rest alright, rest in the one place she was running from. If the chance to sleep with her came, Randy was going to take it. At least one of them would get a happy memory out of this mess.


	10. Kung pow

**A/N **Outrun only has a few chapters left so thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favourites etc, I have a few ideas in mind for a second one, it may or may not pan out but should it go ahead or should I leave it, lemme know so I can do a more concrete draft, anyways enough of my jibber-jabber.

Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 10 Kung pow**

After being on the road for what felt like hours, they finally found another dingy hotel to stay in, they hadn't heard a word from Cody or his pathetic little men, Raven wasn't fooled, sooner or later someone would pop up and try to take them out. Raven along with her precious doctor made their way up to the front desk.

"Would you like a room sweetheart?" He drawled at her, his eyes not very far away from her chest.

"Yes please and hopefully you'll take your eyes away from my tits" Raven snapped evily looking at his name plate. _David Otunga, Manager_, there was no point asking for the manager because he was it.

"Sorry darlin, so how many nights will you be staying?"

"Just one"

David typed in the information and gave her a room key "Now the serving room is still open if you would like a little dinner"

"Thank you"

Randy helped her to the room, still concerned about her arm. He had been continuing there sessions and the more he got out of her the more his heart broke. In a way he was perfect for her but then again, he knew that it could never happen, afterall when this was all said and done, he had to let her go. He hoped that she could forgive him but he didn't hold much hope of that because if the tables were reversed, he wouldn't forgive her. So far he only got the front line of her plan, get to John Cena and make him listen to her tale about Cody. Randy was very close to telling her, telling her that John already knew all about Cody, and when she got there it was only because it was their plan, not her's. Raven sat gingerly on the bed, her arm still spitting out pain.

"Are you alright Raven?"

"Yeah Doc, just the usual really" Raven looked up at him "You know we're not exactly safe yet Doc, I know for a fact that Cody is plotting something against me, he don't want me to make it to Mass"

Randy lent down in front of her, his blue eyes burning into her silver orbs. His finger stroked his cheeks, "I will get you to Mass"

"If Cody doesn't kill me first"

"You still haven't said why he wants to kill you"

She let out a sad sigh, the only things that remained a secret was her reason for running and what Cody did that was so bad. Of course he knew all about it but he needed to hear it from her, just so it all went to plan. "Doc, I'm-" Her words were cut short by the door, Raven instantly went for her knives. "Who is it?"

"Room service"

They didn't order room service so instantly they were on the attack. Raven slid over to the door, her eyes no longer soft and sweet, they were ready for survival, by any means necessary. The door burst open and she was met with the japenese killing machine. Yoshi Tatsu. He was always silent in his attacks on Raven, they were more emotional than anything, after awhile it became to mean nothing, Cody had turned her into a cold hard shell that felt nothing. Yoshi swung his foot at Randy, catching him right in the chest, stunned he fell backwards to the bed. When he turned back for Raven, all he saw was a cold rush of metal. Raven didn't even think twice, taking his long black hair she spun him so he was facing the stunned doctor. Raven took her knife and ran it so savagley across his throat she wound up cutting her hand again. Yoshi dropped to the floor, dead before he even hit it. Raven cracked her neck before re-sheifing her knives. "Lets go"

Randy took her hand and fled for survival, he didn't expect someone to come so soon but then again, Cody had always managed to keep him off balance. Randy couldn't wait for when he found that fucker, he wouldn't be able to save Raven from her inevitable fate but at least Cody would be out of her life. For good. Running down the halls to the exit, Randy wasn't surprised that more people came to take her away. What he did get shocked at was Raven, she had transformed from scared little girl to some kind of kung fu expert. Each stray fist was dodged and her own special brand kick ass was delivered. She didn't need her knives, it was her nimble yet injured body that was the true weapon. Raven managed to make it to the car, sliding over the bonnet she was finally bought down, a stray tattooed arm wrapping around her body and pulling her into the darkness. Raven barely managed to get out, coming face to face with him she stopped in mid-air. She wanted to escape but she wouldn't hit him, the only one that had saved her from Cody on more than one occasion.

"Are you going to hit me Raven?" He asked stepping closer to the young girl. He smirked at her as she started to retreat.

"Punk, please. Just let me go"

Punk rubbed his beard thoughtfully "And why should I let you go Raven?"

"Because if you don't, your gonna have a giant hole in that pretty face" Raven finally let a smirk of her own, in the struggle she had managed to grab his gun, he hadn't noticed until he had the barrel pointed right at his face. He put up his tattooed hands in defence, "Alright if you get away, what am I meant to tell the boss?"

Raven smacked him right across the face knocking his body to the cold ground "Tell him, I'll see him in Mass"

Randy caught up easily as Raven slipped inside the drivers seat, leaving Punk on the cold ground she sped away and onto freedom.

Punk shook himself and grabbed his cellphone, now that Raven had a gun she was ten times as dangerous and that was saying something. If she wasn't considered dangerous now, she sure as hell would be now.

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend has quite a punch on her" Punk laughed through the phone. "She's still going to Mass?"

"Yeah, unfinished business apparently. However the only business that will finish is the business I have with her"

He let out an annoyed sigh, of course he had talk in riddles. Fucking people. "Remember the rules, too close and you'll go down"

"Yeah I know Punk, I guess I'll see you in Mass, I just don't want her to get hurt"

"Is she really worth all this Randy?"

"Yes. Yes she is"


	11. The entire plan

**Chapter 11 The entire plan**

Randy had to help Raven get into the dingy room, through all her _Bruce Lee_ kung fu, she had been hit and now she was in pain. He had to keep her alive because he couldn't afford for her to die, especially on his watch. She collapsed on the end of the bed, gasping with pain. He wanted the whole picture out so he could test his surprised face, he had been practising it since the day he met her.

"Raven I think now is the perfect time to tell me why Cody wants you dead and why your running so damn hard"

She didn't say anything as he knelt in front of her and started attending to her arm, she didn't want the horrible truth to come out, mainly because it would only leave her alone. If he knew what she really was then he would leave, not only would he leave, he would feed straight to the damn wolves. Not something she wanted at least not right now.

"Raven?" Randy pressed as he re-wrapped her arm, her injuries actually weren't that bad, well they weren't any worse than before.

"I don't want to talk about it" She looked him deep in the eyes, "I can't afford for you to leave me, at least not yet"

He sighed, he wanted to tell her that he already knew but in order to end this she had be clueless until she was safe. He finished wrapping her arm and after he checked the other injuries he assured her she was alright to sleep. Before he could get off his knees, Raven pulled his lips to her's, heated passion circulating his soul to the core. Grudgingly he pulled away, "I shouldn't be doing that Raven, and you know it"

She ran her good hand down his tattooed arm while her leg travelled up his thigh. "Who cares about right and wrong, right now its just us and thats all that matters. You know that"

Pushing the guilt aside he kissed her hard, this was a moment where he could lose himself and he didn't have to worry about anything other than these walls. Randy pulled her up, his tongue slipping into her mouth hurriedly. He lifted her up and her wirey legs wrapped around his thick waist. Randy walked around to the centre of the bed and dropped her down. Like a snake he crawled up her body, tearing her shirt to shreds. Skin was his only mission now, he needed all of her skin. They broke apart and like two desperate animals the clothing was pushed aside, it was a crazed rush to feel the heat and pleasure. Randy pulled away to a perfect distance, while he tugged his jeans off, Raven dealt with her own annoying clothing. It felt like forever to her but before long he joined her back on the bed, in the centre with blankets pushed aside. Randy spread her legs apart with growing heat, willingly, for the first time in years, Raven let someone enter her. She had to stop for a moment when he was buried deep inside her, she didn't want the feeling to end, not now, not ever.

"Raven" He growled at her, slowly moving his hips driving her even more insane. "Must have you"

"Then take me"

He pulled out and slammed back inside her as hard as he could, un aware if he was hurting her. Her screams of joy said no, he wasn't hurting her.

"Randy stop"

He instantly stopped, afraid that he had gone too far, she pushed him off with her good arm until he was on his back. Raven straddled over him, that pleasure point being hit from a whole new angle. Sinking down on him hard was more than enough to take the pain in her arm away. Randy half sat up and took a perfect pink nipple into his mouth. Raven ground against him as they moved together, a dance as old as time but with feelings new as daybreak. The end pulled through her, juices flowing endlessly causing the groans to echo and bounce around the small room. Raven took his lips again, needing to have him as close as humanly possible, due to her plan she knew that this was her chance to have all of him. After this there was no other chance. They let the joy burst on its own, they just stayed in eachothers arms, not knowing that the other was feeling guilty over kept secrets. When the high was done Randy was able to look through the looking glass and into her soul. Now that he had crossed the forbidden line, there was no turning back. He knew that when she was told he would spend the rest of his life trying to get her forgiveness. It may of been sex to her, a thing to do because there was nothing more she could do, but despite the crazed rush and hardness he pushed, to him it was love. He loved her and he knew that was a mistake in itself. Typically Randy didn't care.

Raven spent the night in his tattooed arms, laying with him and feeling his heartbeat was just as good as making love to him. When this was all over she would spend every night thinking back on this night. After all it would be the only thing she had, no way would a great doctor like him still want her.

He lent over her so there eyes met again, he would never tire of those silver orbs. "Tell me te plan Raven"

"Why so curious?" She couldn't help the paranoia, if he knew the plan it would all too easy to tell Cody about it.

He lent down and kissed her lips softly before peeling himself away "I want to know so I can protect you, if I know whats going on, I can do a better job of keeping you safe. Believe it or not Raven, but I don't wanna lose you"

With all the darkness surrounding her soul she couldn't help the ray of light shine through. "My plan is simple. I'm goin to Mass where I'll meet detective John Cena, he will help me nail Cody's balls to the nearest wall and then I will surrender"

"See this is where I'm having trouble" He smiled gently "What did Cody do that was so bad and why would you surrender?"

She turned in his arms so they were face to face and his arms were still around her like a blanket. "A few years ago Cody and I went to a party thing in his honor for some crap. He left me halfway so I went looking for him, it didn't shock me that he was with somone else, he cheated on me all the time"

She stopped for a breath, hearing about that scum cheating on her made Randy hate him even more.

"I peeked through the door, he wasn't having sex with her, he was raping her. I'll never forget how scared she was and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He took out a knife and slit her throat. He found out that I saw him and instead of holding remorse he merely looked at me and said if I told then he would tell and my secret was a little worse than his"

His practised surprise face washed over her and she didn't suspect that he already knew, "What is it that he has against you? Surely it can't be worse than his rape and murder?"

She bowed her head so he couldn't see her face, Randy pulled her chin up so she was forced to look at him. "Raven, what is it that he has against you?"

"I'm an escaped mental patient" She mumbled, "I was convicted of the murder of my family plus four other people, the jury dubbed me insane and I was sent to a mental asylum where I was to spend the rest of my life. One night I had had enough so I escaped, I killed three more people in my quest" She let out another sigh "I've been on the run from them and now Cody, so when I get to Mass and Cody is dealt with, I will surrender and go back to that damn awful place"

"Why not keep running? We could both escape and go somewhere that they will never find us" It was a practiced response knowing that she wouldn't take it, but as he said it he started to think that they could get away it.

"I've been runnin for ten years Doc, I'm tired now. It was alright when I was younger but now I just want to rest and that can't happen unless I'm where I'm meant to be"

"So thats your plan?"

"Its not a good one I admit, but as long as that fucker pays then I'll be a happy girl. Shockingly I don't want to live in a world where people like me are locked away yet people like him are free to wonder the streets. If I can't be free then neither can he"

Randy embraced her again, it was all he could do. Raven held a point, the only thing she didn't know about Cody was he far more dangerous than she could ever imagine, that girl wasn't the first on his hit list and if it wasn't for Punk going undercover, Randy wasn't even sure that Raven would still be alive, he was just glad that Raven wasn't victim number thirteen.


	12. Left behind

**Chapter 12 Left behind**

Randy couldn't wait to open his eyes and look at the sleeping beauty beside him, it was a simple pleasure that had run through his head countless times, since meeting her he had always wanted to wake up next to her after he had finished making love to her. His eyes came open eagerly wanting the moment to arrive faster. His eyes popped larger as he took in the empty space beside him, Randy tried to sit up but his arms just wouldn't go. Twisting his head he saw why, Raven had cuffed him to the bed while she escaped. Randy swore loudly, this was not good. He couldn't lose her, not now. He was sent to make sure she was alright but now she had just upped and left, to top it all off he couldn't even get free. The door swung open, soft laughter piling in the room. For a moment he thought it was one of those annoying bitches from Cody's clan, relief washed over him as he looked up at Punk.

"Man the things you get in to" He laughed at Randy's naked cuffed form. "Is this sex gone wrong or should I come back later?"

"Stop being an idiot and help me" Randy growled not in the mood for his jokes, he was more concerned about Raven right now.

Punk, still laughing, grabbed a spare key from his pocket and un-cuffed his friend. Randy rubbed his wrists for a moment before hectically pulling on clothing.

"So where is she?" Punk asked taking note of all the strewn clothes.

"She's gone Punk. My guess, she's on her way to Mass"

"Why Mass?"

"Thats where John is, she finds him and then our plan is revealed and everyone wins"

"John isn't in Mass anymore remember, he transferred"

Randy stopped in his tracks, that was new information but it made sense of what Raven mumbled last night in her sleep. Randy reconized the syndrome straight away, thanks to his "secretary" Tamina Snuka, Raven would mumble her truest thoughts in her dreams, thoughts she wasn't allowed to express while awake thanks to Cody and the mental asylum. "Raven mumbled something last night, something about him tricking and decieving her"

"Cody I take it"

It flew to Randy making him regret this whole ordeal, for the first time since meeting her he finally saw it, Raven was smarter than Cody, himself, Punk and John combined, and with the exception of Cody, they weren't exactly idiots.

"She knew all along, she knew that Cody wouldn't know about the transfer, she sent him to Mass so she can get to Georgia and ambush when he gets back, she's gonna take out all his men so its an even fight"

"So we're going to Georgia?" Punk asked as Randy pulled on his bullet proof vest and loaded gun.

"We're going to Georgia"


	13. Cody must die

**Chapter 13 Cody must die**

Raven sat in her hiding spot waiting for the show to start, thanks to her personal relationship to the prick she knew all the in's and out's. Cody wasn't home yet, that was perfect, it meant she could take out his pathetic little crew, it had to be an even fight. All the times he beat her, it was never fair. She was already broken and the times where her eyes showed fight, he got his men to hold her down, well the only thing his men would be doing tonight is dying. While she waited that extra moment, her thoughts skipped to Randy, she didn't want to leave him but she had no choice, leaving him was what was best for everyone. By everyone she meant him. Someone like her wasn't meant to be around people, that had be proven repeatedly. Finally the show could start, smiling to herself she trailed his digusting hit man Alberto into the driveway, before he could take another breath she slit his throat, his body dropped to the concrete in a lump. Raven didn't have to time to marvel in her victory, she had to get to the other scum. Before she left the hitman she took his gun, Raven didn't like using guns, she felt a surge of power that scared her, she reasoned it was God must of felt like when he held a gun. Counting out the clip she reasoned she could use all but one, she wanted to be the one to deliver the bullet with Cody's name on it. Stalking silently she made her way up the house and through its levels, according to her knowledge there was only one man she had to get through, his bodyguard Brock Lesnar. He wouldn't make that easy but Raven had the fuel to keep herself going, Cody thoroughly enjoyed sharing her around his friends, many nights she squirmed and screamed under the weight of Brock Lesnar, well tonight she would get her revenge and Brock would pay, pay with all the blood in his three hundred pound frame. Raven made sure everything was in place before making her way up the stairs, she knew where Brock would be, in the bedroom possibly fucking one of Cody's whores, whether it was wanted made no never mind to her. She listened at the door hearing nothing but the sounds of the tv. Raven tapped on the door making him grunt with annoyance. "Eve, go away, I'm not interested you whore"

Raven didn't say anything, she stood to one side getting herself ready, Brock didn't say anything else so Raven knocked on the door again. Switching off the tv he got up to answer the door, yanking it open his chest rocketed with pain, stumbling back in the room, Raven rushed in at full force, kneeing him in the temple. Brock was stunned as he looked up at her face, shining with an evil confidence. "Hello scum"

"Look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over" Brock sneered, he grabbed her ankle but Raven was faster, instead of sweeping her off her feet, he got another foot to his chest. Raven kneed him right in the mouth, blood spurting out like a river. Searing anger washed over her as he tried to pull himself up. Raven knew that she couldn't give him a chance to breathe, those dangerous round house kicks came out, trying to keep that frame off balanced and down. Brock wouldn't go down easily and with each kick the pain wasn't registering. Getting up to one knee, he caught her foot and shoved her down. Raven's head bounced off the carpet with a dull thud, Brock shook himself, trying to get rid of the dizzying pain. Brock never expected the small girl to have such fight or strength in her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, Raven smashed his mouth again, the shock was enough to break his grip. Raven nipped up fast, she couldn't linger on the pain soaring her system, she was running out of time, she had to get rid of him and now. Ripping her arm back she punched him as hard as she could muster, his head snapped back and when he regained eye contact she saw that monster again. Growling angrily he picked her up and threw her on the bed, "Bad girl Raven, how many times do I have to teach you this lesson?" Brock pounced on her and started ripping at her clothes. Raven wasn't about to let this happen again, not now, not when she had other plans in mind. He crawled up to her, his body smothering her's. Brock growled again in pleasure as she grasped at something, "Thats it Raven, squirm like usual"

Brock looked to her face expecting to see the fear instead he saw the gun barrel, peircing metal ripped through his brain, flopping on top of her, Raven was once again smothered by his frame. Breathing heavily she pushed him off. Getting up she quickly took in the scene, ripped clothing and one bullet lighter, this wasn't apart of her plan but still she preferred this outcome than what he had in mind. Looking at him she got angry again, his bullet wound and bleeding mouth wasn't enough, not nearly enough for the hell he helped to inflict. Glancing at her watch, she had a few moments, taking her knife she let the anger fly out of control. Brock took over fifty four stab wounds to his muscular frame. Still seeing nothing but evil she cocked her head towards the coming sounds, Cody was back and now the real revenge could happen. As Cody trampled angrily up the stairs, muttering about people not doing their jobs properly, Raven prepared herself. She had to make sure the metal tapped to her shins was in place, her knives were ready and the bullet ready for his brain was in place. Soon everything would be alright again and the world would be a better place. At least for her it would be, knowing that Cody was dead would be the best memory ever.

"Brock! Where are you!" Cody shouted making his way up to the bedroom, he pulled open the door and found his bodyguard, stabbed with cold dead eyes. He ventured into the dark room, a slice of moon pouring through the curtains. Just looking at Brock's dead body he knew that Raven was around, this reeked of her.

"Raven?" He called looking around the huge bedroom but not finding anything but darkness. "I know your here you little bitch"

Pain rocketed up his spine, her tiny leg catching him right across the back. Cody fell to the floor and gasped with pained shock. Raven didn't let him breathe, she kept hitting him with everything she had, murderous rage like none other flying out at all directions, Cody crawled across the floor, trying to get away from her. Raven bent down and pulled off one of the metal pipes she had on her legs,

"Raven, please" Cody pleaded, his body couldn't take anymore, the pain was amplified by her anger, each shot had emotional conflict behind it, that look in her eyes told him that begging wouldn't help him. Raven smacked him with the pipe making the screams bounce over the walls. He tried to pull himself up again, trying to get away from her. Raven smacked him again, a dangerous crack washing over him. Raven kicked him in the ribs, his nimble body spilling out the door. Stalking out the room after him, he finally started to show life. He speared her trying to inflict some pain and order of his own. Raven's back hit the wall sending fresh blood and torture up her body. Cody punched at her but got nothing but a broken fist, Raven wrapped around him so fast he couldn't believe that she was still agile. Raven kneed him in the back a few times before whipping him to the floor by his slender neck. Breathing and injured Raven decided it was enough, he could die now. That smoking barrel took to his icy blue orbs and for a moment his life started flashing.

"Raven!"

Her glance flicked the swat team surrounding her, Cody took advantage, diving at her she finally went down. Two injured bodies fighting for power, the swat team rushed up the stairs to try and get some justice. When the dust had settled it was the bleeding girl that had the gun, several deadly red dots aimed at her chest. Randy stepped in, the last thing he wanted was Raven stopped by a dazzle of bullets.

"Raven put the gun down" He soothed, every deadly weapon was pointed at her. Several faces of familiarity rushed at her, Detective John Cena, Dr Randy Orton, Punk and other faces she knew but didn't have time to focus on. "Raven put the gun down"

"No! He must die!"

"Raven! You have to put the gun down!"

"No!" Raven shouted "Tell him! Tell him what you did Cody!"

"I didn't do anything!" Cody pleaded trying to worm his way out this, if only they would shoot her then his life would return. The men looked at Randy, they had to stop her before the situation got out of control. Randy tried again "Raven! Please! If you don't put the gun down then we will open fire!"

"Tell them you cunt face! Tell them what you did!" Raven screamed, if only he would tell them what he did, then she would surrender. Surrender happily and let him rot in jail.

"Whore" Cody sneered at her, one way or another he would live and she would die, the amount of guns pointed at her, she wouldn't survive and he would be back on the streets, the world would be at his mercy again.

"One! Two!" "Three!" Raven pulled the trigger and finally that monster was out of her life once and for all. Raven wasn't sure how many bullets hit her, in the choas she didn't have time to count, it could of been one, it could of been a hundred or it could of been none. Seeing Cody dead she let the gun fall and willingly put her hands on her head and sank to her knees, they moved in on her and slapped on the cuffs, Raven could close her eyes, finally it was all over. No longer would Cody hurt her, no longer would she have to run. The world was a better place again.


	14. Revealed identities

**Chapter 14 Revealed identities**

Raven pried her eyes open after what seemed an eternity, she wasn't surprised that the white hospital walls screamed at her. Raven would be delusional if she thought that she would walk into Cody's unscathed and come out the same way, taking a hit was just something she had to get used too. When she was awake fully everything blared at her loudly, it gave her a slight headache. She tried to sit up but her un-injured arm was pulling back, looking at it she saw why. They really didn't want her leaving, that cuff was hard to get out of when she was as hurt as she was. "That takes me back" Raven said lightly to herself when she was able to sit up properly, looking around she was at last alone. It had been a while since she had the company of herself and herself only.

"Good you're awake" The nurse bustled in her room carrying her notes and what Raven hoped was pain drugs. Looking at the young girl that loathing feeling drifted back.

"So you're the whore Eve they all talked about"

Eve said nothing as she went about her job, she really didn't want to talk to Raven let alone look after her.

"You must be sad Eve, after all your pathetic man on the side is dead"

Eve looked to her in shock, what happened in that house was classifyed, a secret between the people inside. "He's dead?"

Raven smirked despite the pain in her system, "A pretty little bullet right between his eyes" She pointed her fingers like a gun at the young nurse, "Went down faster than a crack whore"

Eve tended to her patient as fast as possible before fleeing the room, she didn't want to be there any longer than she needed to be. As Eve left, Randy walked in making Raven's face harden with cold indifference.

"Hi Raven" He said softly his back resting against the door.

"Detective Randal Keith Orton, ex marine, special forces, decorated police officer of ten years and special detective of eight years. Tell me how does a detective as great as you winds up as my head shrink, because I don't think thats a fucking coincidence"

Randy let out a little sigh "I've come to tell you the whole truth Raven, if you will let me"

"Of course I'll let you because right now I'm so fucking lost with whats going on. So tell me Doc, what is the whole fucking story?"

Randy had no idea where to start with the whole story, going over it in his head he had always hoped that he wouldn't have to explain, it was just too hard. "We were on the trail of the Dashing Cassanova, he was this city's raping, killing machine. We had all the evidence but nothing concrete, we couldn't tie it to him."

"I fail to see what it has to do with me" Raven snapped already bored of his story. "But do go on, I'm picking it gets only more thrilling"

"We needed bait, a mark, to get in and get us the evidence that we required"

Raven looked at him blankly so Randy had no choice to go on. "We planted your escape and led you straight to him, we knew that he would go for you, your beauty is second to none. You were our man on the inside, you were our bait"

Raven tried to sit up but the cuff stopped that, it made Randy glad that she was restrained, "I was _bait_? You planned my escape so you could get your killer?"

"Yes. We were meant to pull you out before you got hurt but the job wasn't yet done so we kept you in. We sent another agent in to help keep you alive, Special agent Phil "Punk" Brooks. The longer you stayed the harder it was to pull you out. On the day of your wedding we were given the orders to move in but then you ran and that just made it harder. Special agents Paul Wright and Mark Henry put a tracker on your car so we would know where you were going but when we made it to you, we only found two mexican guys."

"They were agents?" Raven was so confused, confused and angry. "It was all a set up? I was used in order for you to do your damn job?"

"Yes" Randy said sadly "I am so sorry"

"Sorry? Your _sorry_? Do you have any idea what he put me through? I went through hell Randy, _hell_." Raven slumped back against the pillows "Well now that I know I'm nothing but a hunk of meat for you to use you can leave now"

"Raven" "I said leave!" Raven snapped, before he could leave she continued on "And now all I have is a cell waiting for me and more bad memories that are stuck on repeat, I never thought life as I knew it could get worse but now it has so thank you, thank you so fucking much"

"Raven I never wanted to hurt you,"

"Yeah whatever" Raven rolled her eyes at him, she really thought he was different but now the truth had come out, he was just another man screwing her over. "How did you even pull it off?"

"My secretary Tamina is actually the shrink, we kinda used bugs so we could get everything right"

"Just leave, you may have your man taken care of but all you've really done is made my life ten times as worse, so thank you. You better hope and pray that I don't escape for a second time Randy, because I think I might just kill you." She gave him an eerie smile that send cold chills up and down his spine. "Nice knowin you _Doc_"


	15. Escaped

**A/N **Calling it last chapter, but there is a part two which should be up in the near future with any luck, enjoy!

**Chapter 15 Escaped**

Randy hated the stufy office, all it did was choke him. This part of the job was always the worst, hearing about what went wrong and how they could fix it, this was worse than usual because their man was dead and he didn't want to hear about what would happen to Raven, he knew it would be bad and he had an inkling he already knew but still the words confirming it were just bad. After his senior, Vince McMahon had briefed them, it was Randy's job to ask the question, he didn't expect John or Punk to ask, after all it was Randy that was closet to her.

"Boss, whats going to happen to Raven?"

Vince gave him a long hard look, for a moment his eyes softened for the younger man, "After her assesment Raven will be transported either to Bayview Mental Asylum, or Shadyside Prison."

"They can't do that"

"Randy, Raven is dangerous, she's proved that by killing alot of people"

"Alot of those deserved it, she was trapped with people trying to kill her, of course she would kill"

"Her family wasn't the enemy" Vince said gently "Randy you have to take into account how she ended up in the asylum to begin with, she wasn't an innocent woman then and she isn't one now"

"But sir!" Randy protested, he had to help her somehow, he couldn't let her go back to that hell hole, at least not without a fight.

"I'm sorry Randy, but there is nothing I can do"

"You mean theres nothing you will do" Randy snapped before stalking out of the office, no she wasn't innocent but half the people she killed were because of them, if she wasn't trapped like an animal she would of been fine. People died because of them, not Raven, she was merely a pawn in their game. They created a monster and then cried when she crushed a few buildings.

Randy was on his way to the hospital when the call came in, a call he didn't expect to get, at least not this soon.

"Hey Doc, miss me?" Raven sounded different, she sounded blissfully happy and un-aware of the hell waiting for her. "Are you on your way to see me?"

"Yeah, Raven I am sorry about what happened, I really am"

"If you were sorry Doc, you wouldn't of done it in the first place, you never cared for me, you cared about your job and that jackass, so glad he's dead" Raven gave a chuckle that only cemented the fact that she was un-hinged. "I wouldn't bother going to the hospital Doc"

"Why?" Dread flew into his system so fast it made him a little dizzy, worried about what had happened now.

"Because I'm not there, thats why"

"Raven where are you? Are you alright? Why did you leave the hospital?"

She gave that chuckle again, "Really? You expect me to tell you where I am? Your the detective, you tell me"

"Raven you have to go back to the hospital, you said you were tired of running"

Raven laughed so hard, "I'm a better actress than I thought, I also said I was sorry for burning down the house, they got what they deserved. As for the running, I think I've got a few years left in me, I refuse to go back to the hospital so they can take me back to that hell hole, if I liked it there I wouldn't of escaped the first time"

"Raven, please just tell me where you are, at least so I can make sure your ok, if you like I can stop in and give you some supplies"

"I've got everything I need thank you very much" Raven snapped out, she was talking longer than she intended, she needed to say goodbye before her heart started tugging again. "Lets just say Doc, I can see you but you won't see me. Not in this lifetime anyways"

With the dead click she was gone and Randy was left with an eternal sadness, he knew it would be hard but he never thought it would this hard.


End file.
